Episode 7
The Fearsome Soul-Blast ''(Senritsu no Souruburasuto)'' is the seventh episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It permiered on February 19, 2011. Toshiki Kai faces off in a Vanguard fight against Aichi's friend, Kamui Katsuragi. As Misaki enters the Card Capital for work, Nitta introduces her to the standing up Battle Table. She then disregards it and says it’s just a table with no chairs, much to Nitta's surprise. Morikawa comes in and is impressed with the change of scenery in shop and wants the first go on the new table. He faces Kamui, and of course loses, to Kamui's Asura Kaiser. The banter between the two escalates and gets them kicked out of the shop, and Taishi and Aichi are dragged out as well. Aichi, Taishi and Kamui live in the same area so they walk together. They suddenly spot Toshiki Kai and Taishi is surprised that he lives around here. Taishi says that Kai’s quite the loner, he doesn’t talk about his family at school, only talks to Taishi and is hardly ever seen outside of school apart from Card Capital. So, it’s quite rare to encounter him as Kamui points out. Kamui then proposes to follow Kai. After a bit of tailing, Kai turns a corner and then disappears. He then appears behind them as he had known all along. Aichi apologizes but is still curious. Kai tells him to stay out of his business. Aichi then challenges him to a Vanguard fight and if he wins Kai will tell him what he wants to know. But Kai refuses to fight him at his current level. This annoys Kamui enough to challenge Kai to a fight, which he surprisingly agrees to. So the next day at Card Capital, using Nitta’s new tables, the two start the fight. Kamui goes first and assembles a favourable hand. This doesn’t intimidate Kai as he wants a quick win. Stand Up, Vanguard! Kai brings out Lizard Runner, Undeux, and Kamui brings out Battleraizer. Kamui calls out Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout and moves his Battleraizer to the Rear Circle with its effect. He does an attack with both to deal 2 damage. Kamui then summons out a large attack force and deals 2 as well. 2-2. Kai declares that this is as far as Kamui goes and with the help of an ability summons out a Grade 3. He then states that it is of utmost importance in a fight to be able to get out a Grad e 3 first. He summons up his arsenal and attacks. With his Twin Drive check, he gets a new drive trigger that boosts attack and restores 1 damage. He then attacks a second time and deals another damage. 4-1. Kamui summons hi s Grade 3, which is actually weaker than his Grade 2 power wise, but it’s Grade is more important, i.e. the Twin Drive. Kamui’s first attack goes through and then he attacks with his Grade 3 with a Twin Drive. He gets a critical drive, +5k attack and 1 more damage. His last attack is guarded. 4-4. Kai summons out Vortex Dragon as his Vanguard this turn. First attack is guarded. 2nd attack is with Vortex Dragon, a tough choice to guard or not as the Twin Drive trigger could pull a critical trigger which would mean Kamui’s loss. He decides to guard and made the right choice as Kai draws a critical trigger. Still 4-4. Kamui’s turn and he attacks. Kai lets through the first attack. He then attacks with his Vanguard only needing one more damage, but gets no drive trigger and Kai guards. 4-5. Kai’s next turn, Vortex Dragon now has 8 cards in its Soul Charge, which activates an ability called Soul Blast, this takes out 3 of Kamui’s rear guard. He attacks with two monsters, and with nothing to guard himself Kamui loses. As Kai leaves the shop Aichi vows to become stronger Behind the register we see Nitta printing off what seems to be a tournament poster. Next episode Previous episode